Frozen May Cry
by Superweapon458
Summary: Teh story beguns where Anna and Elsa are ambushed by demons and then saved by Dante who teams up with Elsa and stops teh demons.


Frozen May Cry  
Chapter 1  
Today were a fabulous day when in the cuntry Elso and Anna and Kryztuf along with Sven and Olaf goes to teh hills to have themselves a picnic for them to enjoy. But when they set up teh place they then go to build a nice ice-like place what Elsa did and then they eat laugh and do shit together...  
Elsa: Nice day for a picnic isn't it eh Kristoff? Kristoff: I hope u made a load of spaghetti Anna: *laughs and elbow ham in gut happily* Kristoff: Well lets get to eating.  
So they eat and talk and shit and then they are there but then suddenly all them demons cum out from nowhere.  
*demonic monsters come out from nowhere*  
Elsa: Oh no!  
Anna: Where do the things come from?  
Elsa: I will stop them! u guys stand back! *uses ice power*  
But while it happens deoons come out of nowhere and then Elisa goes to use her ice powers but they are no match but tehere are a lot of and lots of them but she is no match for them all as they becum too numerous to handle for her ice power to take care of. So when Elsa gets to to them  
Anna: Oh no Elsa you got to run the demons, they are no match for u but they will get us surrounded! What are we going to do most of them are immune to ice.  
Elsa: Quickly we must build a ice fort where I create ice army.  
So Elsa then goes to teh place of teh ice castle where she goes to create ice minion monsters to save them from teh demons. But where she go to fend off teh demons but ten of them get her and try to take her but frozen up them and then a great giant demon shoes up when she figts him but she am no match 4 this guy but then she does teh super monster demon says "I M Mundus!"  
Elsa: I herd stories of you! Who are am you exactly? Mundus: I m Mundes! Teh king of teh demons! Elsa: Aren't you from teh other Dizney movies? Mundus: No you are thinking of someone else... Elsa: Oh...  
Mundus: Now... ice mortal bowel down 2 me and I am put you to work! Elsa: Nevur!  
Mundus: You deer defy me!/? U well die!  
Suddenly Mundees blasts a blast and shits loser beems at Elsee and then they got a epic battle as she is there no mach 4 him so she doomed, when she is cornered by demons and Mundes a guy with red jacket and white hair with guns cums out of nowhere and then kills teh demons and then reskews Elso from Mundess' clutches and minions as he slices and dices tem up with his sword and then shoots them all to dead.  
Mundes: *attempts to blast them up with a beem of fire as guy doges it*  
Guy: You am not killing me u, I remember u kill my mommy! You cunt got away with dis! Munders: That wat u think! We am meet again!  
Guy: *escapes from Mundus with Elsa*  
So there after they are on hills of a snowy mountains as they then sing a song of a song to let et gooo. As were they are they introdoose each otter.  
Guy: I see u were surrounded by those evil demonic demons.  
Elsa: I Queen Elso of teh Iceland of Arendelle inside teh place of Arendelle! Who r u?  
Guy: Name's Dante... But you can call me Dante teh Demon slayur gots a nice ring to it don't yuh think? Elsa: Nice to meet u Dante teh Demon Slayur  
Dante: Same to u Queen  
So they form an alliance and then they go off and fight teh bad gays with Queen Elsa's powers of ice and Dante's powers of demonic trigging. But while this evil goes on to be stopped then another evil is planned as another thing happens.  
Chapter 2  
So while Elsa and Dante go off and fight Demons a mysterious man in a blue coat is there and goes to teh Southern Isles to go and then save tis person who is. So when teh guy goes to teh mountain Isles he then finds teh prision house where he goes to rescue teh most hated guy called Prince Hans.  
Mysterious guy: Tis guy, I know he wis teh most hated guy from Weasalton and he was a manipulative moron. So ham fur his crimes so I cunt believe it I save him and then I have him allied with me.  
So ten mystery guy goes into jailhouse Isles and where he gets there he finds Hans being for punishment as his crimes were lying to Adrenilene, attempting to rapp Anna and trying 2 homiciding Elsa, smelling like stuff that smells like crap and trying to use a missile to assassinate Benidorm and for punishing he is getting bondage wipped, watch My Littul Ponee, getting his pubic hair on fire look at watching horrible baby movies, while listening to Rebecca Black's song "Friday" and extra bonus torture in prison being forced to watch DarksydePhil's videos.  
Mysterious man comes in and saves Hans from torturing punishment and kills and murders every gourd in there.  
Hans: Make it stop! *barfing and passes out* Duhhh... *wakes up* Who r u? *to mystery guy*  
Mystery guy: I m Vergil. Wake up you fool we got work 2 do. You want revenge on Arendelle do you? Well join me. Hans: What is in it 4 me Vergil?  
Vergil: You will help me, because I hear Dante and Elsa are teaming up and to destroy the demons together! Now we must destroy them!  
So Hans ends up agreeing with Vergil and then they go together they then take revengence on Weselingtoon and then Elsas house world.  
SHIT GETS REAL YO Chapter 3  
So when Elsa and Dante team up, Kristoff and Anna prepare themselves for teh whare going to happens as Kristoff protects his moose from danger and Anna protects Oluf as the things get tough. Dante and Elsa get back to the fort as they get ready as they bring Lady and Trish for help assist in teh war.  
Dante: Everyone this is Trish and Lady they will b helping out here Lady: I will be by ur side Elsa *cocks bazooka*  
Kristoff: I hope u kill those demons with that thing  
Lady: I can do so.  
Trish: Belive me you also had not seen her as she is compensating Lady: *blushes*  
Meanwhile Vergil and Hans take there vengeance upon Weaselington and turn it into a smoking ruins. Then turn it into a place inhabited by demons and shit. As Vergil has murdered the king as he was no match for the son of Sparta.  
Hans: So when do we take my vengeance upon Elsa? I want to murder her so I can becum teh new king of her land! Vergil: Calm yourself Hans we will be going to b there but 4 no we take care of this fool. I got business to deal with.  
So Vergil stumbles across teh place in Weselington and finds teh duke of the town and then threatens him to surrender.  
Vergil: Surrender yourself duo of weselington!  
Duke of Weselington: Nevur! I n never surrendering myself to tuh likes of u!  
Vergil: You have no choice u fool! *draws sword in teh guys face*  
Duke of Weselington: I don't want 2 die! u cunt do this 2 me!  
Vergil: u got no choice you will surrender ur kingdom to be and live ur life as my servant or u will die.  
Duke of Weselington: My kingdom is yours please take it. I will be ur servant... Please your magnificent... Have mercy Vergil: After you scrubbed all the floors in Weselington, you can perish...  
Duke of Weselington: I will do as you say... just don't hert meeeeeeeeee  
Vergil: You fool... I never needed you *slices him in gut*  
Duke of Weselington: *gets it in gut then has his head fall down*  
Vegil: I never needed u!  
So when he done with teh weaseling ton area Vergil ruled it. Little that what Vergil has no idea but knows of is when Hans rules Adrenlienne he will betray Vergil and make him his advisor and then keep Anna, Krstoff, Elsie and others heads.  
So back to Elsuh's fort they prepare for a war to fire the demons.  
Chapter 4  
As soon as Vergil and Hans arrive at teh castle with new demon minions they soon then go by to go attack on Elsa's home cuntry, things are getting heavier when he goes there.  
They then arrive at teh castle and then prepare the attack on the army.  
Vergil: There we are... Hans: Now it begins  
So Elsa and Dante see the two and prepare for a fight. After they fight through the demons they go and take them out as Elsa shits her ice powers at the demons and Dontee pulls out his sword and slices teh bad guys up single hand by hand. But when there am there at teh bigger enemies when teh demon made of armor tries to hurt Dontae as there where he tries boasting him with his shitgun and then he is cornered by 10 of them but Elsia cums by and freezes teh armor demons and freezes them up then Dante slices up them and shat it to pieces.  
Anna is not in luck because she is with Olaf and is now stuck surrounded by tea demons and now she is defenseless and does;t know wat to do.  
Anna: Elsa... Where ever u are... HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUULLLLLLLP!  
Suddenly this giant ice monster snowman cums out of nowhere and then sits on the demons and flattens them as Ann and Olif escape the other remaining demons.  
Then where Trish is with the ice monsters on her part helping them and Lady is taking care of otters with her blaster bazooka and leading the snowmen and ice monster army then when she shots it all up she feels hot as she then is ambushed by this large giant monster demon as she is handling it all she can but when teh monster goes down shit a large missile at it and causes this huge explosion and the wave knocks her shirt off as she becomes shitless as she is covering her boobs. And she she is there with no shirt the demons and ice minions are distracted and laughing at teh incident instead of fighting her.  
Dante: Why don't explosions do that more often? U sure make me want 2 explode now. Olaf: Nice snowballs!  
Anna: *goes lesbeen* Can I touch?  
Lady: Shut up!  
While the humiliation is happening for Lady, Trish, Elsa and Dante go off and take care teh rest of teh demons as Kristuff rides Scen and tooks Anna and goes back on to teh ice fort 2 protect her and Elsa creeates more ice monsters to fight as they put up a valiant fight but r no match 4 the tons of demons cuming their way. But Elsa and Dante go as Dante has his Devil Nigger as he turns into a supper demon and there he blasted them all up with his ray blaster ray and Elsa then goes into her super ice queen from and she gets and freezes them up when she blisted them up as there is nothing they can do about it as Trish funishes them off.  
While the whole welfare is going on Vergil is annoyed and angry how successful they are fighting them as he and Hans head to the castle to summon more minions.  
Vergil: They won't be there fighting for long as the will b dead... *as he lifrs teh book and summons demon minions* Hans: Ass soon as they r dead I will rule Arendelle and then I m in charge! NOBODY WILL STOP ME NOT EVEN- Vergil: Not even what *with evil glare*  
As soon as before he gets teh crown Vergil slices him  
Hans: Uhhhh... *bleeding*  
Vergil: Were you thinking you could stop me? You stupid fool do u know who I m?  
Hans: No...  
Vergil: I knew you were planning to betray me all this time and still you are going to get it. Hans: *passes out and is dying words* I... I.. WILL... BECUM... KING...  
Vergil: *stabs him three times* u r useless  
As soon as Huns dies Vergil walks out in diskust, suddenly creates a more powerful army of demons. But what Vergil doesn't know is Hans survived and crawled out of teh castle bleeding and dying to death.  
Chapter 5  
As soon as teh first enemy wave of demons r destroyed Donntay, Trish, Layde n Elsuh are there but they are surprised that isn't over as Vergil has summoned more minions for them to fight as they are going to destroy the heroes. As he sees what happens Vergil steps outside with a wave of approaching demons from teh underwurld. Vergil steps outside taunting them as he then odors his minion demons to attack them hard. The heroes get reddy to fight.  
THIS IS SUM INTENSE SHIT!  
Vergil: u fools look so tired maybe u should go to sleep but my minions will put u to nap time. Attack them! Dante: I shud have known u wer behind this I cunt beleve this!  
Elsa: U know this evildoer?  
Dante: Know him he's related to me! No matter lets wipe teh floor with him *draws guns*  
Elsa: *ice powers*  
As Elsa goes to fight the demons Trish and Lady help out her to kill them and then this-  
Trish: *to the people reading this* Hey will you shut up don;t start fapping to this I know what you are thinking viewer!  
Well the three women ladies go off and fight Vergil's demon army as Dante and Vergil go and then fight to teh death with each other. Dante fires his guns as Vergil deflects his bullets with his sword and then they both has a sword fight and then Dante trips Vergil but he know his tricks and then Vergil stabs Donte with his point in the butt but then he does teh same to his brother. Dante dodges his otter attacks Vergil throw at him but he goes into a corner and uses his guns Ivury and Evoni and shits ar Vergil but he dodges all of his shits ahas he cums at him with a super attack but Dante launches him in teh air and juggles him with his combo tactics as there is nutting Vergil can do. Vergil tries to come back at Dante to sword slice him, Dante then uses his sword as a boomerang as he trips Vergil like he falls on teh floor on from his shoolases. Vergil standing up in defeat then suddenly is enraged going into devil nigger mode and then emetts off this blue shockwave that stuns Dontay and then impares him as Vergil cums at him with a mega punch giving him a pain. Then Dante enraged goes into devil rigger mode and then he goes enrages as Dante and Vergil go off into a load of exploding shatting of furballs and then they go off as they cause a huge shockwave as they explode as they return to normal states.  
Meanwhile Trish, Lady and Elisa fight Vergil's demonic army as they are putting up a fight as they are doing they can, with Elssa's super ice, Trish's demon powers and Lady's firearms they destroy the army so bad that the demons that Vergil has no reason to stick around Adrenlle.  
Trish: I guess that's the last of them  
Lady: I don't think Vergil will stuck around here no more  
Elsa: *gasps* I don't know we got the big one for last!  
Lady: *cocks bazooka* Lets hope he falls hard as the last one did when they looked at me without my shirt Trish: You should do it again for him!  
Lady: Shut the hell up *takes off Trish's shirt to let the great giant demon to see*  
The demon in a gaze at Trish's shitless body is so fascinated that he wants to have a tentacle rapp with her as he gets ready to and is about to but Elsa freezes it and then Lady blasts it into thousand of is pieces.  
Trish: Shut up... *puts her shirt back on* Lady: Hey it last it wasn't me  
Elsa: Lets hope Dante took care of it  
After Vergil's army is dead, Dante and Vergil are back out of devil rigger ands now they are about to end teh feud but then they are interrupted by a giant monster demon beast as it is none other than... Mundus!  
Mundus: Teh suns of Sparta... PREPARE 2 DIE! Dante: *draws sword* This will be a date to die for... Vergil: This cunt bee *draws sword*  
The final battle begins Chapter 6  
Mundus teh ruler of teh undurwrld as he appears is about to kill off Dante and Vergil but then they get ready for the battle as the two brother prepare to fight him but then Elsa, Trish and Lady jumps in as she is ready to save Dante along with Vergil. So they prepare as Elsa uses her ice powers to her full extent as Dante and Vergil use devil nigger and then they go off and get ready to fight them to death.  
As they go off Elsa then shat ice bulls at Mundus in teh eyeball he is then angered as Vergil penetrates his bellybutton with his devil needle as Dante then uses his devil moves on Mundis and then where Lady and Trish are helping out and then where Mondus is in anger he then is annoyed and swats Trish and Lady away like flies leaving the three to fight Mondoos alone. With Trish and Lady down Dante is shoting up Mundus. As Mondos is at his last health meter Vergil stunning him and Elsa freezing him giving Dante a chance to finish him with a final strike as he gives him teh final strike. Mondus now enraged is angry and now he is about to take it out on Anna and Kristoff as they are thinking they are safe inside Queen Elsa's castle as that wasn't the best idea to satay.  
Mondus suddenly goes to their position and then he prepares to fier a large beem at them as Hans comes by dying as he is there for no damn reason which gives Anna and Kristoff to get away as they drive Sven as Olaf escapes too.  
Mundus: ...  
Hans: Don't u destroy... I will rule this place! I will destroy them not u! Mundus: DIE! *blasts Hans as all what is left of him is his shoes*  
Now with Mundus at his last firm he goes near to god mode gets ready to kill Sons of Sparta and the Queen Elsa but then Dante and Vergil use the power of Sparta to then defeat him but the they blast teh weak spits on Myundus so they can find a way to defeat teh monster. Vergil then impairs him as Elsa lets it go all her god ice powers so Moondoos doesn't destroy Arendelle and reduce it to a place where demons can inhabit.  
Then when the final battle goes Dante penetrates Mundus's insides where he then blasts him all up and then where it happens he kills him as Vergil opens a rift as he sends him back into where he came as he seals it back shut.  
With Mundus gone Arendelle is finally safe as where Dante, Vergil and Elsa are back to themselves, Trish and Lady now awoken from getting knocked in they are about to go but they are thanked for saving them.  
Dante now with Vergil back to his enemy will not fight him but promise its not over between them.  
Dante: So we good?  
Vergil: Yes. This fewd isn't ovr, we do meat again. Dante: Same 2 u  
So Vergil goes back from where he came and then Dante and Elsa just walk by with Lady and Trish back to Sven, Kristoff Anna and Olof as now they are all parting ways. As Anna asks Dante and his two women if they want to join the picnic but he declines as ehe says that the three of them have work to do. But they all got different endings to be there but something else happens usexpected.  
Anna: Would you like to stay for our picnic?  
Dante: Nah... No thanks I am grateful for stepping these demons but Im all gud. Elsa: I understand but thanks for saving Adrendelle  
Trish: Well we have to go.  
Dante: Well I got some hot action but things aren't stopping me.  
So before they have their picnic and Dante, Lady and Trish leave, Dante (from DmC) shoes up and then wants a cut of teh action.  
Dante (DmC): *shows up out of nowhere* Hey... Did I miss any action? Where they at? Elsa: Get lost!  
Dante: Thank you!  
Dante (DmC): Hey I am suppose to be in this fanfic not this faggut!  
Dante: *uppercuts reboot / reject* Time for you to let it go that your series is dead!  
Anna: I hear Ninja Theory didn't do well with their part of the reboot of your games  
Dante: I know right. They had sloppy writing the dialog was writing by a typewriting drunk monkey Elsa: Well I am sure of that.  
As soon as they have their happy endings... Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf enjoy their picnic with lots of spaghettei, Mundus is all gone n who caers, Vergil is back to his lair and plans to take over the wurld as he is reading a book and eating wine and Dante is with Trish and Lady as he invited the two to his bed for some pizza as it made them hot.  
As they all lived happily ever  
Dante (DmC): *shows up out of nowhere* So... they lived happily ever fuking after... and who gives a shit? Who's tuh  
stupidest fuk who writes this story?! I WASN'T EVEN fukkin envited! Why... why! WH... *gets a old boot tossed at his hat as he is knocked out by a random person*  
Dante: *heard offscreen* Shut up.  
Teh end


End file.
